The field of the present invention is that of automotive vehicle transmission shift levers. More particularly, the field of the present invention is automotive vehicle transmission shift levers that are offset and usually project above a center-mounted console in the vehicle.
One method of attaching a shift lever assembly to a transmission shift stub on a vehicle involves pressing the two components together using a specially made piston driven tool at a vehicle assembly plant. The above noted process has a lot of variability and occasionally does not fully seat the shift lever assembly on the shift stub. Once the shift lever assembly is installed on the transmission, the two cannot be separated without the use of a vice and pry bar. In order to do this both components must first be removed from the vehicle. Removing the shift stub and surrounding tower from the transmission can allow dirt or foreign objects to enter the transmission. Accordingly, the transmission may be susceptible to leakage at the shift tower if it is not carefully reinstalled. Therefore, it is highly desirable during service to be able to remove the shift lever assembly from the shift stub without removing the tower.
To make manifest the above-noted and other desires, the revelation of the present invention is brought forth.
A preferred embodiment offset transmission shift lever arrangement of the present invention is used to connect a shift lever assembly to a transmission shift stub. The offset shift lever arrangement consists of three initially separate parts: a shift lever assembly, a transmission shift stub, and a fastener. The shift lever assembly consists of the following four components: a shift lever, a metal canister, a rubber isolator, and a metal insert. The shift lever is welded to the metal canister. The rubber isolator is bonded to both the metal canister and the metal insert. During assembly of a vehicle, the shift lever assembly is pushed down onto the transmission shift stub. The metal insert has an index impression on its bottom edge, which fits into a groove on the shift stub. The above component fitting controls shift lever orientation. A fastener is then installed which holds the metal insert tightly to the shift stub. In order to provide tool clearance, the fastener is on the same centerline as the shift stub with the shift lever offset. The shift stub has a cut machined axially through its major diameter. The fastener is left partially unthreaded so that during final tightening, the shift stub spreads apart and exerts radial force on the metal insert. During service of the vehicle, the fastener is removed and the shift lever assembly is then easily pulled off the shift stub.
The offset shift lever arrangement of the present invention greatly simplifies the design and cost of both the transmission shift stub and the shift lever assembly. The single fastener attachment allows the shift lever assembly to be installed and removed quickly with an ordinary wrench. The new design assures that the shift lever assembly is fully seated on the shift stub. The offset may be oriented in the direction that best minimizes shift stub bend angles and enhances shift lever clearances. The shift stub can now be made from uniform diameter bar stock, which will significantly reduce manufacturing costs. The constant diameter of the shift stub will also reduce the possibility of damage to the lower shift boot during assembly and service.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an offset transmission shift lever arrangement. It is another object of the present invention to provide an offset transmission shift lever arrangement wherein the shift lever may be easily removed by the removal of a single threaded fastener.
The above-noted objects and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the invention is further explained in the accompanying drawings and detailed description.